Alice Hernandez
|tv series = Runaways (3 episodes) |actor = Carmen Serano |status = Deceased}} Alice Hernandez was a member of the Geosciences Research Center at Goodman University, as well as a member of PRIDE. She was the wife of Gene Hernandez and the mother of Molly Hernandez. Alice was killed along with her husband by Leslie Dean. Biography Recruited into PRIDE The wife of Gene Hernandez and the mother of Molly Hernandez, Alice was recruited along with her husband into PRIDE, an so-called charity organization under the leadership of Jonah and Leslie Dean. Like the other members of PRIDE, Alice took part in a mysterious ritual in which the young Brooks Watten was sacrificed in order to revive Jonah. Horrified by what they had done, Alice claimed that they had never agreed to this when recruited by Jonah, only to be contradicted by Dean who replied that this was the price to pay for Jonah's gifts.Runaways: 1.06: Metamorphosis Fatal Doubts Alice and her husband Gene reclaimed some rock samples on the PRIDE Construction Site where Jonah had promised that PRIDE would dig out a source of clean and renewable energy. Alice and Gene analyzed the samples in their laboratory at Goodman University, observing the unique properties of the materials, which emitted a bright light. Alice and Gene only shared their discovery with Dale and Stacey Yorkes, fearing that prominent members of PRIDE like Tina Minoru could find out about it. They also recorded a video tape meant for their daughter Molly to be given to her should they fail to uncover the truth. Alice and Gene trusted Alice's cousin Graciela Aguirre with the tape. The Hernandezes' fears were grounded, as Leslie Dean ultimately discovered Alice's doubts about Jonah's true intentions. As a result, while she was in her lab with her husband and her daughter, Alice figured out that her family was locked up in the lab. Alice then spotted a strange device which had been thrown on the ground. Identifying it as an explosive device, Alice screamed in horror and tried to reach her daughter to get her to safety, but the bomb exploded, killing Alice and her husband. Legacy Alice and her husband Gene were buried during a funeral attended by the other members of PRIDE. After the ceremony, Geoffrey Wilder openly voiced his suspicions to Robert Minoru about Tina Minoru having killed the Hernandezes, something Robert strongly denied. On their own side, Dale and Stacey Yorkes feared that the killer could discover that they had spoken with Alice moments before her death. Due to the friendship between the Hernandezes and the Yorkeses, Alice's daughter Molly, who had survived the explosion, was adopted by the Yorkeses. Years later, Molly received the video tape recorded by Alice and Gene from Graciela Aguirre, which helped the Runaways to understand what PRIDE was really up to with the dig on the PRIDE Construction Site. Alice and Gene also wrote a will before Catherine Wilder in which they bequeathed a ranch located in Yucatán.Runaways: 1.04: Fifteen Abilities *'Expert Scientist': Like her husband Gene, Alice was a qualified geoscientist who was able to assess from the rock samples they took from the PRIDE Construction Site that something did not feel right and that Jonah's plan could trigger massive damage across all California. *'Bilingualism': Hernandez was fluent in both English and Spanish. Facilities *'Geosciences Research Center': Alice worked in this lab located in Goodman University along with her husband Gene. She brought and analyzed rock samples taken on the PRIDE Construction Site in the lab, but her suspicions towards Jonah were the cause of the death, as Leslie Dean dropped a bomb in the lab as Alice and her husband were present, killing them both and destroying the lab. *'Hernandez Ranch': Alice and her husband Gene owned a ranch located in Yucatán. They donated it to Dale and Stacey Yorkes in their will. Relationships Family *Gene Hernandez † - Husband *Molly Hernandez - Daughter *Graciela Aguirre † - Cousin Allies *Goodman University **Topher *PRIDE **Catherine Wilder † **Geoffrey Wilder **Tina Minoru **Robert Minoru † **Stacey Yorkes - Friend **Dale Yorkes - Friend **Janet Stein † **Victor Stein Enemies *Sacrifice Victims **Brooks Watten † **Adam Cooper † **Jamie Baxter † **Tim Bennett † *Jonah *Frank Dean - Thrall *Leslie Dean - Ally turned Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Alice Hayes is a telepathic mutant who, with the exception of the Deans, disliked the other PRIDE members. Gallery PRIDE's first Rite of Blood.png Hernandezes (drawing) - RS2.jpg References External Links * Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:PRIDE Members Category:Scientists Category:Villains Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Leslie Dean Category:Goodman University Staff